User blog:MatoranIrik/Penumbra Blog - Starting Soon
Good morning (or, as the case may be for some of you, good afternoon, or good evening) to all you fellow inhabitants of Custom Bionicle Wiki. I am here to announce the imminent publishing of the first chapter of my first full-length BIONICLE story, Penumbra, which would have been published earlier had it not been for a little... mishap. More on that later, of course. Inactivity So, as the few of you who know/remember me know, I have been almost entirely inactive for the past two months. This is due to a conglomerate of things. First of all, in early September, I began my freshman year of High School. As such, it took a while to adjust to different amounts of homework, different schedules, two boring teachers, et cetera. Adding to the pile, I signed up for the school play, and rehearsals have eaten up decent amounts of my time for most of my weeks. As if that wasn't enough, at the end of September, I had to move house - so what with all the packing, moving, carrying, unpacking, and what not, I haven't had all that much time left. But you're not here to listen to me whine about my life. So, let's get on with the program. An unfortunate mishap As some may have been able to tell by my mass-uploading of images, I actually planned to make this blog post on Tuesday. Of course, something had to go wrong. I had just taken some new photos, and ran to my computer to upload them. Nothing seemed wrong. Well, as it turned out, when I went to update a certain page with the new pictures, something had, in fact gone wrong - the pictures were all rotated 90 degrees. '' So, extremely frustrated, I ran back downstairs to my LEGO room, and retook all of the pictures. I uploaded them all to iPhoto, and, wouldn't you know it, the new images were all rotated as well. ''Seethe. Of course, it was then that I realised, I didn't have to retake the pictures at all - there was a tool that allowed me to rotate the images to their proper positions. And the improperly-positioned images were all replaced, after about 20 minutes of work that I didn't actually have to do. And, once I had finished updating my pages with the new images, it was almost 10 PM - I didn't really have anymore time to write a blog post. So, that was my Tuesday evening. All in all, it was sort of like my own little miniature Comedy of Errors - except there wasn't really any comedy, just a lot of errors. New MOCs Now, on to the good stuff. I can hardly write a story without proper characters, after all. So, here they are - the confirmed cast of Penumbra. The Toa Kovokha The guardians of the Matoran of Kovokha Nui, the Toa Kovokha are central characters to the story. More MOCs will be added later. Story progress Currently, the entirety of the prologue is written, and I intend to post it today. Of course, you may not see another chapter for a while, and here's why. I have noticed that, when I rush through my writing work without checking it over, it usually ends up somewhat mediocre. To prevent mediocrity in my writing, I have instituted a ''five-check policy - ''that is, after I finish writing a chapter, I must first check and edit it five times on five separate nights before I allow myself to post it. I have recently finished my fifth check of the prologue, and as such, it will be uploaded in due time. It might be a while before I can post anything else - the opening night for the aforementioned school play is in two weeks, so rehearsal will soon begin to eat up even more of my time. Final Question(s) And now, this blog post has come to an end. And, as such, I end my blog with two questions - one for you to think about, one that I honestly am really confused about and want to know. #The 2015 BIONICLE reboot has been announced! What sort of things do you want to see in the new storyline and sets? #''How do I gallery? ''Seriously, I've looked through some other blog posts here, and the MOC galleries in those look completely different from what I'm getting. -Never mind, Vorred solved this one! And with that, I end this post.